my little family
by Lee Haerieun
Summary: HaeHyuk punya adik yang bernama Haerin :). summary apa ini ? #plaak


Author : Lee Haerin (riyy)

Rated : T

Pairing : Lee HyukJae, Lee DongHae, Lee Haerin

Genre : Family

WARNING…!

Miss typo(s)

Sedikit Out of Character

DON'T COPY ANYTHING IN THIS STORY WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!

And .. DON'T BASHING OR FLAME MY FF or ANYTHING IN THIS STORY!

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ..!

JUST CLICK [X] {close} OKE

Summary : gak bisa buat summary

Happy Reading

**5 Mei 2013 SKT**

Pagi hari yang cerah di kota seoul, burung-burung berkicau dengan riangnya menandakan mereka sedang dalam Susana hati yang senang. Matahri bersinar begitu lembut seakan enggan untuk menyakiti makhluk Tuhan yang akan memulai aktifitasnya pagi itu. Disalah sebuah rumah mungil nan sederhana-rumah keluarga Lee- tampaklah seorang yeoja mungil berusia 18 tahun sedang sibuk dengan perlengkapan kuliahnya.

"oppa~, apa oppa melihat buku yang hyukkie oppa belikan kemarin?" Tanya yeoja mungil tersebut yang tidak lain adalah Lee HaeRin adik dari Lee bersaudara yaitu Lee Donghae dan Lee HyukJae atau sering disapa Eunhyuk. Ya mereka tinggal bertiga setelah eomma dan appa mereka meninggal akibat kecelakaan pesawat saat kedua orang tua Lee bersaudara ini pergi ke Jepang untuk urusan bisnis.

"Aniyaa~ coba kau tanyakan sama hyukkie hyung" jawab seorang namja yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan yang tidak lain adalah Lee Donghae, oppa dari yeoja tersebut.

"Aishh, hyukkie oppa belum bangun. Dasar Pemalas" gerurtu HaeRin.

"Ya sudah cepat sana bangunkan. Kalau perlu siram dia dengan air" jawab donghae santai

"siip oppa" Haerin mengacungkan jempolnya kepada Donghae dan berlari menuju kamar Eunhyuk, oppanya yang paling manis menurutnya dan Donghae. Tidak lupa seringaian evil yang dipinjamnya dari sahabat oppanya-Cho Kyuhyun-telah terpampang diwajah cantiknya.

**Eunhyuk's room**

CKLEKK

Haerin membuka pintu kamar Eunhyuk dengan sangat lembut dan terlihatlah kamar dengan nuansa biru dan putih yang sangat indah bila dipandang. Pandangan Haerin langsung tertuju pada sebuah gundukkan (?) di atas tempat tidur dengan selimut yang bercorak strawberry. Haerin Menarik napas sebentar lalu berjalan menuju gundukan (?) itu.

"oppa ireonaa" Haerin mulai mengguncang tubuh Eunhyuk dengan lembut.

"nghh~ Haerin~ah oppa masih ngantuuk" jawab Eunhyuk sambil kembali merapatkan selimutnya

"oppaa~ palli Ireonaa". Eunhyuk masih tidak bergeming dari tempat tidurnya.

"YAAAKK OPAA PALII IREONAAA" teriak Haerin sambil menarik selimut Eunhyuk hingga terlepas dari tubuhnya. "Dasar Oppa PEMALAAAS" Haerin lalu naik ke tempat tidur Eunhyuk dan menedang-nendang bokong Eunhyuk.

"YAAAKK APAA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAERIN~AH APA KAU INGIN MEMBUNUH OPPPAMU YANG TAMPAN INI?" Teriak Eunhyuk Frustasi.

"apanya yang tampan cepat bangun sana. Ini sudah hampir jam tujuh tau" Haerin langsung menghentikan kegiatannya-mari menendang bokong hyukkie oppa yang bohai (?)- lalu turun dari tempat tidur Eunhyuk.

"oh ya oppa, apa oppa tidak melihat buku yang oppa belikan untukku kemarin?" Tanya Haerin sebelum keluar darikamar Eunhyuk.

"Anii~ memang kemarin dimana kau menyimpannya?" Tanya Eunhyuk kembali pada Haerin dengan wajah yang masih mengantuk.

"Aishh kalau aku ingat untuk apa aku bertanya pada oppa?" jawab Haerin kesal sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"ne~ ne~ mianhae ne nae chagi, oppa tidak melihatnya" Eunhyuk tersenyum melihat tingkah lucu dari yeodongsaeng kesayangannya itu.

"baiklah kalau oppa tidak tau. Haerin ke bawah dulu ne. cepat mandi sana nanti kami meninggalkanmu lagi. Dasar PEMALAS" balas Haerin sambil menekankan katanya pada kata pemalas.

"YAAK APA KAU BILANG?" Eunhyuk mulai turun dari tempat tidurnya berniat mengejar Haerin

"KYAAA~ HAE OPPA TOLONG AKUU" teriak Haerin sambil keluar dari kamar Eunhyuk menuju dapur diamana Donghae berada.

"YAAK Lee Haerin jangan larii kau~" Eunhyuk berniat kedapur tapi malah mendapati suara Donghae yang menggelegar (?)

"YAAK LEE HYUKJAE CEPAT MANDI DASAR PEMALAS" teriak Donghae dari arah dapur membuat hati seorang Lee HyukJae mejadi ciut.

"mati akuu" lirih Eunhyuk lalu berlari kedalam kamarnya untuk mandi. Ya Eunhyuk sangat takut bila Donghae marah. Lee Donghae adalah adiknya tetapi dia sangat takut apabila Donghae marah. Dia sadar kalau selama ini yang menjaganya dan juga Haerin adalah Donghae. Meskipun Donghae lebih muda setahun darinya tapi sikap Donghae lebih dewasa darinya.

Donghae sangatlah lembut tetapi ketika dia marah bahkan Eunhyukpun tak bisa mendiamkanya. Sebenarnya Donghae adalah anak yang periang dan sedikit kekanakkan, tetapi semuanya berubah ketika orang tuanya meninggal. Dia harus bersikap dewasa dan melindungi hyung serta dongsaeng satu-satunya. Donghae harus melakukan itu. Ya harus karena mengingat sifat Eunhyuk –hyungnya-yang sangat lembut dan mudah menangis serta Haerin-dongsaengya-yang manja. Setiapa hari Donghae bekerja part time setelah kuliah di kafe sepupunya yang bernama Lee Sungmin untuk memenuhi kebutuhan mereka sehari-hari. Yah meskipun Eunhyuk melakukan hal yang sama dengan Donghae-kerja part time- tapi Donghae terkadang melarang Eunhyuk untuk melakukannya terlalu sering dengan alasan kesehatan Eunhyuk. Tubuh Eunhyuk memang sedikit berbeda dengan tubuh Donghae. Tubuh Eunhyuk sedikit bermasalah, Eunhyuk akan sakit apabila terlalu lelah bekerja. Loh bukannya orang tua mereka kaya? Buktinya orang tua mereka meninggal saat akan menjalankan bisnis di Jepang. Ya dulunya mereka tinggal berkecukupan. Tetapi setelah orang tua mereka meninggal, sekretaris dari ayah mereka mengambil alih perusahaan dan tidak menyisahkan sedikitpun untuk mereka termasuk rumah lama mereka. Mereka tinggal di rumah yang dibeli ayah mereka untuk ibu sungmin adik dari ayah mereka. Sebenarnya sungmin dan ibunya menyuruh mereka bertiga untuk tinggal bersama mereka tetapi Eunhyuk dan Donghae menolak dengan alasan tidak mau merepotkan orang lain, jadilah mereka tinggal dirumah yang sederhana tetapi sangat nyaman untuk mereka bertiga.

**Breakfast**

Dimeja makan tampak Donghae dan Haerin sedang makan. Eunhyuk? Aah tampaknya namja manis kita itu sedang sibuk dikamarnya untuk membereskan perlengkapan kuliahnya. Eunhyuk, Donghae dan Haerin kuliah di universitas yang sama. Eunhyuk adalah mahasiswa jurusan Tari modern-dance- tingkat lima dan Donghae adalah mahasiswa jurusan acting tingkat tiga. Haerin baru saja masuk ditahun ini yang berarti dia adalah mahasiswa tingkat satu di universitas param dan mengambil jurusan seni lukis.

"mmm~ Hae oppa nanti aku pulang telat ne~. soalnya aku mau ngerjain tugas dulu bareng hyena. Boleh ne~" Harin mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyesnya pada Donghae berharap akan mendapat persetujuan dari Donghae.

"jangan mau Hae, pasti anak ini bohong. Iyaa kan?" celetuk(?) Eunhyuk yang baru saja duduk di kursinya untuk sarapan dan mendapat deathglare dari Haerin.

"Hae oppa jebaal"

"ne~ tapi tidak boleh pulang terlalu malam ne" jawab donghae sambil tersenyum pada Haerin

"yeaaay gumawo oppa~" Haerin bangkit(?) dari duduknya dan mencium pipi donghae sekilas

"yak kenapa Cuma Hae saja yang dicium?" sungut(?) Eunhyuk sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Donghae dan Haerin tertawa melihat ekspresi Eunhyuk yang lebih mirip seorang anak yang tidak diberi mainan kesukaanya.

"Aishh~ kenapa kalian menertawakanku eoh?" Eunhyuk langsung melahap makanannya tanpa memperdulikan dua orang yang tengah sibuk menertawakannya.

"Hae nanti sore aku ikut kerja ne~" kata Eunhyuk sebelum mereka berangkat kuliah

"tidak hyung. Kemarin kau baru saja sembuh dari sakit" Donghae menjawab dengan nada lembut dan tersenyum lembut kepada hyung tersayangnya,

"tapi Hae kau akan kelelahan jika bekerja sendirian" Eunhyuk merasa bersalah karena selama ini Donghaelah yang mencari nafkah untuk kehidupan mereka bertiga.

"Aku masih sanggup hyung" Donghae menjawab dengan nada datar membuat Eunhyuk terdiam. Dia tau jika Donghae tidak suka dibantah.

"cha ayo berangkat nanti kita ketinggalan BUS" seru donghae pada Haerin dan Eunhyuk.

"AYOOOO" Eunhyuk dan Haerin berteriak semangat dan berjalan sejajar dengan Donghae. Ya seperti inilah kehidupan sehari-hari keluarga Lee yang saling menyayangi tanpa tau akan banyak masalah yang menanti mereka.

**Skip time**

_**Eunhyuk POV**_

"haah kenapa Hae masih tidak mengizinkan aku bekerja sih" aku menggerutu dalam hati mengingat namdongsaengku-Donghae-satu-satunya masih tidak mengizinkanku untuk bekerja. Kualihkan pandanganku keluar jendela. Hari masih lumayan pagi dan kelasku masih belum ramai. Hanya beberapa mahasiswa yang sudah datang dan bercengkerama dengan teman sebangkunya.

"haaah. Aku bosan. Kasihan Donghae kalau dia bekerja sendiri. Apa aku harus bkerja diam-diam ya?" aku masih memikirkan apa yang harus aku lakukan tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundakku.

"Eunhyuk hyung kenapa melamun?" aku menoleh dan mendapati siwon sudah duduk di sebelahku dan menatapku khawatir.

"aniyaa~ siwon-ah aku hanya sedang berpikir." Jawabku lalu mengalihkan pandanganku-lagi-ke jendela.

"kenapa hyung? Apa kau ada masalah? Ceritakan saja padaku hyung".

'aishh anak ini tidak bisa lihat orang tenang sebentar apa?' batinku.

"aniyaa siwon-ah. Aku hanya berpikir tentang Hae" biarlah aku ceritakan sedikit padanya.

"Donghae hyung kenapa?"

"dia masih belum mengizinkanku untuk membantunya bekerja padahal aku lihat dia sangat kelelahan kalau pulang kerja pada malam hari. Aku ingin membantunya siwon-ah tapi aku takut dia marah padaku. Apa aku kerja sembunyi-sembunyi saja ya?" aku keluarkan semua yang ku tahan agar aku merasa lega. Aku tidak ingin menanggungnya sendiri, biarlah siwon menjadi pendengar yang baik bagiku.

"hyung kau tahu? Donghae hyung sangat menyayangimu dan Haerin. Dia bekerja untuk kalian berdua hyung. Donghae hyung tahu kalau hyung tidak boleh kelelahan makanya Donghae hyung selalu melarang hyung untuk bekerja. Dengan cara itulah Donghae hyung melindungi kalian-Eunhyuk dan Haerin-berdua" aku melihat kearah siwon. Aku bingung dengan tatapan matanya. Terlalu banyak emosi yang bercampur disana.

"aku mengerti siwon-ah" kataku dengan lembut. 'tetapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan Donghae bekerja sendirian' lanjtuku dalam hati dan kembali memandang keluar jendela.

**Eunhyuk POV end**

"Haerin-ah" teriak yeoja berambut pirang sebahu kepada sahabatnya yang bernama Haerin. Haerin yang sedang berjalan di koridorpun langsung berbalik pada sumber suara.

"ahh ne~ hyena. Waeyo?" Tanya haerin dengan raut wajah bingung yang dikarenakan sahabatnya memanggilnya dengan berlari.

"hah anii…hh. Hah. YAAK dari tadi aku memanggilmu, kenapa kau tidak menjawab eoh?" kesal Hyena pada sahabtanya itu.

"jinjhaa? Mianhae aku tidak mendengarmu heheh" jawab haerin dengan senyum semanis mungkin.

"aissh dasar kau ini. Apa Donghae oppa dan Eunhyuk oppa mengizinkanmu ke rumahku?"

"ne~ untungnya mereka mengizinkan".

"ahh syukurlah. Kalau gitu setelah ini kita langsung ke rumahku ne"

"ne~".

Di sebuah café-miracle café- tampaklah seorang namja tampan yang masuk dengan terburu-buru melalui pintu depan café.

**Donghae POV**

"aisshh mati aku. Kenapa pake acara terlambat sih?" ya aku terlambat datang ke tempat kerjaku karena ada pelajaran tambahan tadi di kampus. Aku langsung masuk ke dalam café dan mendapati sungmin hyung sedang duduk di meja kasir.

"aneyong Minnie hyung. Maaf aku terlambat" sapaku pada Minnie hyung. Yah meskipun Minnie hyung adalah sepupuku tapi ketika bekerja aku harus sopan padanya.

"ne~ gwenchana hae-ah. apa kau ada kelas tambahan lagi?" Tanya Minnie hyung padaku sembari tersenyum lembut.

"ne hyung, Hankyung songsengnim memberikan kami pelajaran tambahan"

"ne~ cepatlah ganti bajumu"

"ne~ hyung gumawo" akupun berlalu kearah dapur untuk mengganti bajuku setelah itu aku kembali ke tempat sungmin hyung berada,

"Hae bagaimana keadaan Hyukkie?" akku tersenyum pada Minnie hyung.

"sudah lebih baik Minnie hyung. Tadi dia memaksaku untuk ikut bekerja. Tapi aku melarangnya"

"baguslah. Anak itu telalu keras kepala" aku tertawa mendengar omelan Minnie hyung.

"Hae nanti hyung ikut ke rumah mu ne. hyung ingin bertemu Hyukkie dan Haerin"

"ne~ hyung" setelah itu aku melanjutkan pekerjaanku.

**Donghae POV end**

Eunhyuk masih terus melangkahkan kakinya. Tidak dia tidak pulang ke rumah. Tekadnya sudah bulat untuk membantu sang namdongsaeng-Donghae- untuk bekerja. Eunhyuk terus melangkahkan kakinya hingga tanpa sadar dia sudah berada di depan sebuah toko roti milik sunbaenya.

**Eunhyuk POV**

CLIING CLIING

Aku membuka pintu toko milik sunbaeku-Kim Jong Woon atau biasa disapa Yesung- dan mengedarkan pandanganku keseluruh toko. Suasananya menyenangkan. Pengunjungnyapun lumayan banyak. Kuedarkan lagi pandanganku untuk mencari sosok yang ingin ku lihat.

"Enhyuk Hyuuuung" aku menoleh ke samping dan mendapati hoobaeku sewaktu SMA-ryeowook- menhgampiriku.

"wookie-ah. Mana yesung Hyung?" tanyaku pada ryeowook. Ya Kim ryeowook adalah adik dari yesung hyung.

"YAAK Eunhyuk Hyung apa kau kesini hanya untuk mencari yesung hyung saja?" tanyanya sambil menggembungkan pipinya lucu.

"aniyaa~ wookie-ah mianhae. Aku ada perlu sedikit dengan yesung hyung"

"huhh~ baiklah. Duduklah hyung aku akan memanggilkan si kepala besar itu untukmu." Aku terkikik geli melihat tingkah wookiie yang begitu menggemaskan menurutku. Ya aku memang ada perlu dengan yesung hyung. Semoga dia bisa membantu.

**Eunhyuk POV end**

Beberapa menit kemudian yesung datang menghampiri Eunhyuk yang sedang duduk sambil memandangi jalanan melalui jendela kaca

"kenapa mencariku Eunhyukkie?" yesung yang sudah bearada di samping Eunhyuk langsung mendudukkan dirinya di kursi.

"eeh hyung. Aniyaa ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu hyung". Eunhyukpun lalu menceritakan semuanya pada yesung. Tentang keinginannya bekerja dan membantu Donghae serta kemungkinan Donghae akan marah besar jika mengetahui dirinya bekerja.

"aku bukannya melarangmu Eunhyukkie, tapi Donghae benar"

"aniya hyung. Aku ingin membantu Donghae. Hyung macam apa aku ini yang tega membiarkan adiknya seorang diri bekerja"

"tapii Eunhyukkie-"

"jebal hyung. Biarkan aku bekerja disini. Donghae tidak akan marah jika dia tidak tahu hyung. jebal" mohon Eunhyuk pada yesung.

"baiklah , tapi jangan salahkan hyung jika Donghae memarahimu ne"

"ne~ hyung gumawo"

"kalau begitu pulanglah. Kau akan bekerja besok"

"ne hyung. Sekali lagi gumawo ne~". setelah itu Eunhyukpun pulang kerumahnya

**Lee's House**

Eunhyuk sedang berada di dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam. Donghae dan Haerin? Aah mereka belum pulang. Donghae sedang bekerja part time sedangkan Haerin sedang berada di rumah Hyena. Euhnyuk masih terus berkutat dengan kegiatannya di dapur hingga sebuah suara menginterupsi pekerjaanya.

CKLEEK

"Aku pulang" suara itu begitu lirih sampai Eunhyuk hampir tidak bisa mendengarnya. Tampaknya yoeja mungil kita ini sedikit ketakutan.

"Riyy chagi? Kenapa baru pulang? Untung Hae belum pulang." Tanya namja manis kita yang tidak lain adalah Eunhyuk kepada yeoja mungil yang di panggil Riyy tadi yang ternyata Haerin.

"Oppa kau mengagetkanku. Geurayo? Hae oppa belum pulang?"

"ne~ apa kau ingin oppa memberitahukannya kepada Hae kalau kau pulang jam segini hmm?" goda Eunhyuk.

"aniyaa~ oppa jebal jangan beritahu Hae oppa ne~ jebal." Haerin mengeluarkan puppy eyesnya untuk Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk terkikik geli melihatnya. Tiba-tiba ponsel Eunhyuk berbunyi.

_Drrrrt Drrrt_

_Drrrrt Drrrt_

**Hae Calling**

"ahh panjang umur. Hae menelponku" Eunhyuk berkata sambil melirik Haerin yang hampir menangis.

"Oppa Chagi jebal jangan beritahu Hae Oppa. Jebal oppa" Haerin menangkupkan kedua tangannya didada berharap Eunhyuk tidak melaporkannya pada Donghae. Haerin sangat takut jika Donghae memarahinya.

'_yeoboseo'_ sapa Eunhyuk

'_yeoboseo hyung. Hyung sekarang aku sudah di jalan pulang. Apa Haerin sudah pulang?'_ sapa sebuah suara diseberang sana yang tidak lain adalah namdongsaeng kesayangannya-Donghae-.

'_ne~ dia sudah pulang Hae-ah'_ kata Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum lembut pada Haerin

'_syukurlah. Ah hyung aku akan datang bersama Minnie hyung. Dia akan menginap di rumah nanti'_

'_jeongmal? Arasseo aku sedang membuat makan malam untuk kita. Cepat pulang ne.'_

'_ne~ hyung kami akan pulang sekarang' _dengan itu Eunhyuk menutup teleponnya.

"nah sudah bereskan?" tanyanya pada Haerin sambil memperlihatkan gummy smile andalannya.

"Oppa chagii gumawo." Haerin langsung berlari menghampiri Eunhyuk dan mencium pipinya sekilas.

"ne cepat sana mandi. Aah Minnie hyung akan menginap di sisni"

"Jeongmal? Yeaaay." Haerin langsung berlari menuju kamarnya.

**1 months later**

"yesung Hyung. Aku pulang dulu ne~" teriak seorang namja manis pada seorang namja berkepala besar-yesung- sambil tersenyum.

"aah sudah jam lima ne~. baiklah pulanglah kalau begitu" namja yang dipanggil yesung tadi langsung datang menghampiri Eunhyuk.

"Eunhyuk Hyung. Donghae hyung belum tau ne?" Ryeowook keluar dari dapur dan menghampiri Eunhyuk yang akan bersiap-siap pulang.

"belum wookie-ah. Kalau Donghae tahu aku mungkin tidak bekerja lagi." Jawabnya dengan lembut. Ya selama satu bulan terakhir Eunhyuk bekerja di toko Roti milik keluarga Yesung tanpa sepengetahuan Donghae juga Haerin. Donghae tidak tahu karena Donghae selalu pulang malam. Itulah Eunhyuk selalu pulang jam lima agar Donghae tidak curiga padanya.

"chaa kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ne~ hyung, wookkie-ah"

"ne~ hati-hati di jalan eunhyukkie/hyung" yesung dan ryeowook menjawab bersamaan.

Eunhyukpun melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat pemberhentian Bus yang akan membawanya sampai rumahnya dengan riang. Senyum tidak pernah lepas dari bibirnya. Tetapi tampaknya dewi fortuna tidak memihak padanya kali ini.

Di rumah Donghae sedang duduk dengan gelisah diruang tamu. Dia terus menatap jam dinding yang tergantung di dinding rumahnya yang berwarna biru sapphire.

"sudah jam lima lewat. Kenapa hyukkie hyung belum pulang?" gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri. Ya Donghae sedang berada di rumahnya sekarang. Dia sengaja meminta izin kepada Sungmin untuk pulang lebih awal karena kurang enak badan.

"Riyy apa hyukkie hyung sering pulang selarut ini?" Donghaepun bertanya pada yeodongsaeng kesayangannya yang sedang sibuk dengan tugas kuliahnya.

"ne~ oppa. Katanya dia ada sedikit urusan" jawab Haerin santai.

Donghae menarik napasnya pelan. 'semoga yang aku pikirkan ini tidak benar' batinnya.

**Eunhyuk POV**

Aku terus melangkahkan kakiku menuju rumah. "hah semoga Hae belum pulang" batinku.

CKLEK~

"Aku pulaang" teriakku riang. Aku tahu Haerin pasti sudah ada di rumah. Ya selama satu bulan ini aku berbohong padanya kalau aku ada sedikit urusan diluar sana sehingga aku pulang terlambat. Dan untungnya yeodongsaengku yang manis itu mau mempercayaiku. Aku langsung menuju ruang tengah. Mataku terbelalak ketika menangkap seseorang yang paling tidak ingin aku temui ketika aku baru pulang.

"H-hae" kataku terbata ketika melihatnya duduk di sofa denga tatapan datarnya padaku. Ku lihat Haerin yang duduk disamping Donghae dengan wajah yang sedikit takut. Aku tahu dia takut Donghae akan memarahiku.

"Hyukkie hyung dari mana?" tanyanya datar. Aku langsung membatu ditempatku berdiri. Nada datar itu adalah nada yang paling aku takuti selama ini jika keluar dari mulut Donghae.

"A-Aku…Aku ada sedkit urusan Hae" aku berusaha mengurangi kegugupanku dengan tersenyum.

"aku harap kau tidak berbohong hyung" katanya lalu pergi meninggalkanku yang masih berdiri di tempatku semula.

"Oppa gwenchana?" Haerin datang menghampiriku dengan wajah yang khawatir.

"Gwenchana saeng. Oppa ke kamar dulu ne." aku lalu beranjak menuju kamarku untuk memngistirahatkan tubuhku. Sudah dua hari ini aku kurang sehat. Tapi aku tidak memperlihatkannya pada Donghae dan Haerin. Aku takut semua rahasiaku terbongkar. Aku langsung masuk kekamarku dan menghempaskan tubuhku di kasur dan memejamkan mataku sejenak. Nyaman. Aku ingin tidur sebentar saja.

**Eunhyuk POV end**

**Dinner**

**Haerin POV**

Aku sedang berada didapur sambil membantu Hae oppa menyiapkan makan malam. Aku menata piring dan gelas di atas meja. Dari tadi aku belum melihat Hyukkie opaa. Apa dia baik-baik saja ya?

"Hae Oppa aku panggil Hyukkie oppa dulu ne" kataku pada Hae oppa yang sedang menuangkan air di gelas.

"Ne~" jawabnya singkat. Aku bingung sebenarnya apa yang terjadi. Hae oppa sama sekali tidak terlihat senang seperti biasa. Aku langsung malangkahkan kakiku menuju kamar oppaku yang paling manis menurutku. Ku ketuk pintu kamarnya tetapi hyukkie oppa tidak menjawab.

'apa hyukkie oppa tidur?' tanyaku dalam hati.

CKLEKK~

"Oppa apa kau ada didalam?" panggilku lembut setelah membuka pintu kamarnya. Aku kaget ketika mendapati kamar hyukkie oppa yang gelap. Aku lalu menyalakan lampu dikamar hyukkie oppa. Untungnya saklar di kamar hyukkie oppa tepat berada disamping pintu.

"oppa?" panggilku kembali. Aku berjalan menuju tempat tdur hyukkie oppa. Ternyata oppaku ini sedang tidur. Tapi tunggu dulu kenapa wajahnya berkeringat banyak sekali? Apa dia sakit? Ku arahkan tanganku pada pipinya. Omooo panas sekali.

"oppa gwenchana? Kenapa badanmu panas sekali?"

"Riyy?. Kenapa kau di sini?" jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Apa-apaan oppaku ini. Badannya panas begini dia masih bisa tersenyum.

"aku memanggil oppa untuk makan malam. Hae oppa sudah menunggu dibawah" kataku khawatir.

"gwenchana chagi. Oppa tidak apa-apa. Jangan beritau Hae ne~ jebal" kataya sambil menangupkan kedua tangannya didada. Haah kalau sudah begini apa boleh buat.

"baiklah oppa ayo bangun. Kita makan malam nanti hae oppa curiga" kataku sambil tersenyum.

**Haerin POV end**

Eunhyuk dan Haerin ke dapur bersamaan. Donghae sudah menunggu mereka dari tadi. Malam ini mereka makan dalam diam. Tak seorangpun mau memulai pembicaraan. Suasana yang biasanya ceria kini menjadi canggung. Entahlah apa yang menyebabkan kecanggungan itu. Hanya diri mereka sendiri yang tahu.

1 minggu berlalu setelah kejadian makan malam yang canggung di kediaman keluarga Lee. Hari ini mereka bertiga terlihat sangat ceria ketika berangkat ke kampus. Setelah sampai di depan kampus - param university- mereka berpisah menuju fakultas masing-masing. Eunhyuk berjalan beriringan dengan Haerin karena fakultas mereka bersebelahan. Berbeda dengan Donghae yang berjalan kearah selatan kampus menuju fakultasnya.

Donghae berjalan dengan santai melewati koridor yang sudah mulai ramai oleh mahasiswa. Sesekali dirinya membungkuk dan tersenyum pada songsengnim atau pada sunbae-sunbaenya.

"Donghae hyuuung" Donghae menoleh ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh seseorang.

"ah! Kyuhyun-ah. Kenapa kau berlari seperti itu?" Tanya Donghae pada kyuhyun ketika melihat namja itu menghampirinya sambil berlari.

"aniyaa hyung. Apa aku tidak boleh memanggilmu?" protes kyuhyun sambil menggembungkan pipinya yang malah terlihat aneh dimata Donghae.

"Yaak ! evil. Jangan menggembungkan pipimu seperti itu. Kau terlihat aneh tau." Donghae menyeringai ketika melihat kyuhyun memberikan deathglare terbaiknya padanya.

Mereka masih asik berbincang ketika tanpa sadar seorang namja mungil datang menghampiri mereka.

"annyeong~ Donghae hyung, kyuhyunie" sapa namja mungil itu yang tidak lain adalah ryeowook.

"annyeong~ wookkie-ah" jawab mereka berdua berbarengn.

"Yaak evil. Kenapa kau memanggilnya wookkie hah? Dia itu lebih tua setahun darimu" donghae menasihati kyuhyun yang menurutnya kurang sopan pada ryeowook.

"aishh hyung. Dia itu lebih pendek dariku. Dia juga tidak marah. Iya kan wookkie-ah?" jawab kyuhyun yang langsung mendapat jitakkan sayang dari donghae.

PLETAK

"Awww.. sakit Donghae hyung" protes kyuhyun sambil memegang kepalanya.

"gwenchana hyung. Aku sudah biasa dipanggil seperti itu sama evil ini" ryeowook menjawab sambil tersenyum pada donghae.

"haah~ lebih baik aku ke kelas saja. Annyeong hyung" kyuhyun langsung berlari menuju kelasnya yang sebenarnya sekelas dengan ryeowook. Kyuhyun dan ryeowook adalah teman sekelas di jurusan Vocal. Yah meskipun kyuhyun lebih muda setahun dibanding ryeowook tapi karena kejeniusannya, kyuhyun loncat kelas ketika SD. Kenapa bisa bersama Donghae? Kebetulan Fakultas Vocal dan Acting bersebelahan. Jadilah mereka bertemu di koridor yang menghubungkan kedua fakultas tersebut.

"mmhh~ Donghae hyung. Kau masih bekerja part time di café sungmin hyung?" ryeowook memecah keheingan dengan bertanya pada Donghae saat mereka akan menuju kelas ryeowook. Kenapa ke kelas ryeowook? Yah salahkan si evil magnae tadi yang tidak sengaja membawa ipad milik Donghae untuk bermain game-karena lupa membawa PSP kesayangannya- saat mereka bertemu singkat di koridor tadi.

"ne~ memangnya kenapa wookkie-ah?" Tanya donghae pada ryeowook.

"aniya hyung. Aku Cuma kasihan pada Hyukkie hyung. Terkadang dia sangat tersiksa jika sedang bekerja karena memikirkan- " ryeowook langsung menutup mulutnya mnggunakan tangannya dan menghentikan langkahnya. Ingin rasanya ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena sudah berhasil membocorkan rahasia sunbae kesayangannya-eunhyuk-

"kau bilang apa wookkie? Hyukkie hyung bekerja? Dimana?" Donghae bertanya balik pada ryeowook dengan tatapan mengintimidasi ryeowook. Ryeowook yang takut ditatap seperti itu langsung menjawab dengan agak tegagap

"N-Ne~ H-Hyung. Hyukkie hyung b-bekerja di toko roti kami"

"sudah berapa lama?" donghae kembali bertanya pada ryeowook.

"se-sebulan lebih hyung." Setelah mendengar jawaban ryeowook donghae langsung berjalan meninggalkan ryeowook menuju kelasnya. Dia sudah tidak peduli lagi pada ipadnya yang dicuri ssecara tidak sengaja oleh kyuhyun.

'maafkan aku Hyukkie hyung. Jeongmal mianhe' batin ryeowook setelah itu ia berjalan menuju kelasnya.

Sore hari di sebuah toko roti terlihat seorang namja manis tengah merapikan semua barang-barangnya dan akan bergegas pulang kerumahnya. Ya dia adalah Lee hyukJae-Eunhyuk-. Hari sudah sore dan menunjukkan pukul 05.00 SKT. Namja manis tadi langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya ketika semua barang yang dirapikannya telah beres.

"wookie-ah~ hyung pulang ne~. sampaikan salamku pada yesung hyung" kata namja manis itu sambil tersenyum

"ne~ hyung. Hati-hati di jalan ne~" jawab ryeowook dengan senyum lembut. Tanpa Eunhyuk sadari senyum lembut tadi berubah menjadi senyum miris.

"hyung pulang ne, pay-pay" eunhyuk melangkahkan kakinya keluar toko sambil tersenyum.

'mian hyung. Jeongmal mianhae.' Batin ryeowook setelah Eunhyuk keluar dari toko.

Donghae sedang duduk diruang tamu rumahnya untuk menunggu hyungnya-Eunhyuk-pulang. Dia tidak masuk kerja hari ini. Dia sudah meminta izin pada sungmin dan sungmin mengizinkannya. Haerin? Dia sedang dikamarnya sambil mendengarkan music dari boyband favoritnya-super junior-. Donghae masih menunggu dengan sabar ketika suara pintu terbuka menginterupsi kegiatannya-mari menunggu hyukkie hyung-.

CKLEKK~

"Aku pulaang~" teriak namja manis kita yang akrab di panggil Eunhyuk.

"Hyung dari mana? Kenapa baru pulang?" tegur Donghae dengan nada datar miliknya membuat Eunhyuk takut.

"H-hae kau sudah pulang ne~" Tanya Eunhyuk pada Donghae.

"JAWAB AKU HYUNG. KAU DARI MANA?" Donghae mulai menaikkan nada suaranya membuat Eunhyuk sedikit tersentak. Haerin yang mendengar Teriakkan donghae lagsung berlari menuju tempat Donghae berada.

"Oppa~ ada apa?" Tanya Haerin ketika mendapati Dongahe yang masih menatap Eunhyuk dingin.

"k-kenapa kau berteriak Hae?" Tanya Eunhyuk gugup.

"kau bekerja kan hyung?" Tanya donghae dingin. Suaranya mulai melunak tapi tidak menghilangkan kesan dingin pada suaranya.

"d-dari mana-"

"JAWAB YANG BENAR HYUNG. KAU BEKERJA KAN?" Donghae sudah tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya lagi. Dia sangat takut Eunhyuk sakit. Sudah cukup baginya kehilangan kedua orang tuanya. Dia tidak ingn kehilangan anggota keluarganya lagi.

"Op-Oppa.. hiks jangan berteriak lagi hiks" Haerin berlari memeluk lengan Donghae sambil terisak. Ia sangat takut apabila Donghae marah.

"iya Hae aku bekerja di toko roti milik keluarga yesung hyung" akhirnya Eunhyuk membongkar semua rahasia yang sudah dipendamnya selama satu bulan terakhir ini. Haerin sangat shock mendengar penuturan dari salah satu hyung kesayangannya itu.

"oppa~" hanya itu yang bisa Haerin keluarkan. Dia bingung harus berkata apa.

"maafkan aku. Jeongmal mianhae" Eunhyuk meminta maaf sambil menunduk. Dia tidak berani menatap mata kedua Dongsaengnya.

"kenapa kau melakukan semua ini hyung?. Kau tahu aku melarangmu bukan tanpa alasan" Donghae sudah tidak bisa menahan air matanya. Satu tetes cairan bening itu keluar begitu saja dari dari mata sendunya.

"mianhae Hae" hanya itu yang bisa Eunhyuk ucapkan.

"AKU BILANG AKU MASIH SANGGUP BEKERJA HYUNG. KENAPA KAU SANGAT KERAS KEPALA EOH?" Tanpa sadar Donghae kembali berteriak didepan Eunhyuk.

"…" Eunhyuk Cuma terdiam mendengar penuturan donghae.

"oppa…hiks..aku mohon hentikan…jangan berteriak lagii hiks.." Haerin terus terisak sambil memeluk lengan Donghae berharap Donghae berhenti berteriak. Dia takut akan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya,

"JAWAB AKU HYUNG. JANGAN HANYA DIAM" Kembali donghae berteriak

"AKU HANYA INGIN MEMBANTUMU LEE DONGHAE. HYUNG MACAM APA AKU INI YANG TEGA MEBIARKAN ADIKNYA BEKERJA SENDIRIAN. PERSETAN DENGAN SEMUA PENYAKIT INI. PERSETAN DENGAN TUBUH YANG LEMAH INI. DAN KAU LEE DONGHAE, KEMBALILAH SEPERTI DONGHAE YANG DULU. DONGHAE YANG CERIA, DONGHAE YANG SELALU MANJA" Eunhyuk sudah tidak bisa menahan emosinya lagi. Dia mengeluarkan semua yang ingin dia keluarkan. Dia sudah tidak peduli lagi akan donghae yang akan kembali memarahinya. Dia tidak peduli lagi pada haerin yang sedari tadi menangis akibat ulahnya bertengkar dengan donghae.

"maafkan aku Hae..hiks..aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu bekerja sendirian hiks..aku merasa hiks..tidak berguna menjadi seorang hyung untuk kalian hiks" dan isakan pun lolos dari bibir Eunhyuk. Ia tidak bisa menahan air matanya lagi yang sejak tadi memberontak ingin keluar.

"Terserah. Hyung harus berhenti bekerja mulai besok" jawab Donghae dingin dan berlalu meninggalkan Eunhyuk dan Haerin di ruang tengah Rumhanya. Tanpa Eunhyuk sadari Donghae menangis dalam diam mengingat kata-kata yang di ucapkan oleh Eunhyuk

'andai semuanya bisa berubah hyung. Kenapa harus kau yang menanggung semua rasa sakit itu hyung. Kenapa bukan aku. Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa menjadi donghae yang dulu lagi' batinya miris dan masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Di ruang tengah Haerin masih terduduk sambil menangis. Ia sangat takut dengan pertengkaran kedua oppanya tadi. Eunhyuk yang tidak tega berjalan menghampirinya dan mengusap punggung dan kepalanya.

"Riyy chagi~ mianhae ne kau harus melihat kejadian tadi" ucap Eunhyuk lembut sambil terus mengelus pelan rambut Haerin.

"…." Diam hanya itu yang bisa Haerin lakukan dalam isakannya.

"Riyy apa kau juga marah sama oppa ne?" Tanya Eunhyuk dengan suara bergetar, mendengar pertanyaan oppanya haerin langsung mengangkat wajahnya dan memeluk tubuh Eunhyuk.

"anii~ oppa hiks... aanii~ Riyy tidak..hiks.. marah pada oppa" ucapnya masih sambil terisak.

"kalau begitu berhentilah menangis. Kau akan terlihat jelek jika matamu bengkak" goda eunhyuk

"Yaak opaa kau jahat" protes Haerin sambil menggembungkan pipinya lucu. Eunhyuk terkikik geli dan mengacak pelan rambut Haerin.

"sudahlah ayo masuk kekamarmu. Setelah itu bantu oppa menyiapkan makan malam ne~"

"ne~ oppa" Haerin mengngguk kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya. Eunhyukpun melakukan hal yang sama. Berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Sunyi hanya satu kata itu yang bisa mendeskripsikan keadaan rumah keluargaa Lee malam ini. Tidak ada canda tawa, tidak ada keributan kecil yang biasanya tercipta seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Setelah makan malam usai, ketiga penghuni rumah keluarga Lee ini langsung menuju kamarnya masing-masing. Mereka terlalu sibuk untuk memikirkan apa yang terjadi. Di dalam kamar Haerin tengah bergelut dengan pikirannya. Merasa bosan, diapun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Donghae.

Tok Tok

CKLEK

"Hae oppa~ apa kau sudah tidur?" Tanya Haerin lembut ketika pintu kamar Donghae terbuka dan berjalan menuju tempat tidur Donghae dimana Donghae sedang duduk sekarang.

"aniyaa~ ada apa Riyy?" Tanya Donghae sembari tersenyum lembut pada yeodongsaeng kesayangannya itu.

"apa oppa masih marah pada Hyukkie oppa ne~?" ucap Haerin dengan hati-hati takut membuat Donghae marah.

"Aniyaa~ saeng. Tadi itu oppa hanya sangat khawatir dengan Hyukkie hyung. Kau belum ngantuk ne?" donghae mengusap lembut rambut Haerin.

"hmm~ aku hanya ingin memastikan itu oppa. Baiklah aku ingin kekamar Hyukkie oppa ne?" Haerin bangkit(?) dari tempat tidur Donghae dan berjalan kearah pintu.

"hm~" jawab donghae singkat kemudian tersenyum lembut pada Haerin yang sudah keluar dari kamarnya.

'semoga kau baik-baik saja hyung' batin Donghae lalu berbaring ditempat tidurnya.

Haerin melangkahkan kakinya kekamar Eunhyuk. Dia sedikit heran mendapati lampu kamar Eunhyuk yang tidak menyala. Yah meskipun pintu kamar Eunhyuk tertutup tetapi Haerin bisa melihatnya dari fentilasi. 'apa hyukkie oppa sudah tidur ne?' batin Haerin.

Tok Tok

CKLEKK

"oppa~ apa oppa sudah tidur?". Hening hanya itu jawaban yang didapat Haerin.

Haerin mencari saklar lampu kamar Eunhyuk dan menyalakn lampunya. Haerin mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kamar. Betapa terrkejutnya dia ketika mlihat hyukkie tak sadarkan diri di lantai dengan darah segar mengalir dari hidungnya.

"Omoo~ OPPAA" teriak Haerin. Donghae yang saat itu tengah berbaring, langsung terbangun ketika mendengar teriakan haerin yang sangat keras.

"Oppa~ gwenchana? Oppa ireonaa OPPAA" Haerin terus berteriak dan mengguncang tubuh Eunhyuk yang tak sadarkan diri. Donghae berlari menuju kamar Eunhyuk ketika tahu suara Haerin berasal dari kamar Hyungnya.

"Haerin-ah waegure~?" mata donghae terbelalak(?) tatkala mendapati tubuh hyungnya dalam pelukan Haerin yang tengah terisak.

"HYUUNG" Donghae lalu menghambur(?) menghampiri tubuh Eunhyuk yang tengah di peluk Haerin.

"Hyukkie oppa~ hiks..palli ireonaa.." Haerin terus terisak.

"Hyung ireona jebal hyung. HYUNG IREONA JEBAL" Donghae terus menepuk pipi Eunhyuk berharap Hyungnya akan bangun.

"oppa~ hiks.. oppa~ oppaa~ ireonaa~ hiks..jebal ireonaa~" Haerin terus terisak sambil memeluk tubuh Eunhyuk.

"hyung.. hiks.. jebal hyung..ireona jebal.."

"Hae oppa~ hiks.. eottokeh?" Tanya Haerin pada Donghae yang tengah sibuk membangunkan Eunhyuk.

"kita kerumah sakit Riyy" setelah itu Donghae dan Haerin langsung membawa Eunhyuk kerumah sakit.

**At Hospital**

**Donghae POV**

Saat ini aku sedang berada di rumah sakit setelah mengantar Hyungku-Eunhyuk- karena tiba-tiba dia tidak sadarkan diri. Aku melirik bangku disebelahku trnyata Haerin sudah tertidur dipelukkan sungmin Hyung. Ya setelah kami sampai di Rumah sakit aku langsung menelepon sungmin Hyung untuk datang. Untungnya Sungmin hyung sedang tidak bekerja. Ku lihat wajah Haerin yang sembab karna kebanyakan menangis. Wajahnya begitu pucat. Aku tahu dia sangat menghawatirkan Hyukkie hyung karena akupun sama. Hah kapan dokternya keluar dari ruangan itu. Gelisah. Aku sungguh gelisah saat ini. Bagaimana keadaaan hyungku sekarang.

"Tenanglah Hae. Hyung yakin pasti Hyukkie akan baik-baik saja" kata Minnie hyung menenangkanku.

"Ku harap begitu hyung" jawabku singkat pada Minnie Hyung dan kembali menatap pintu ruangan dimana -Eunhyuk-dirawat.

CKLECK

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka menampakkan namja paruh baya berwajah malaikat dengan pakaian serba putihnya keluar diikuti beberapa orang yang berpakaian sama dengannya. Aku langsung menghampiri namja berwajah malaikat itu yang diketahui bernama Park Jungso dan menghadiahinya(?) dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

"Uisa-nim bagaimana keadaan Hyukkie hyung? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Kenapa dia bisa seperti itu?" tanyaku bertubi-tubi(?) pada Usia-nim

"Hae tenanglah" seru Minnie hyung yang tetap di tempat duduknya sambil memeluk Haerin yang tengah tertidur.

"Uisa-nim marheba. Katakan uisa-nim" aku tidak memperdulikan ucapan Minnie Hyung dan tetap bertanya pada Uisa-nim.

"tenanglah Donghae-ssi. Hyung anda tidak apa-apa. Masa kritisnya sudah lewat. Jangan khawatir" katanya sambil tersenyum lembut.

"hanya saja.." omongan uisa-nim terputus membuatku semakin gugup.

"ha-hanya saja k-kenapa uisa-nim?" tanyaku terbata

"tidak apa-apa. Hyung anda hanya memerlukan banyak istirahat dan juga dia sedikit tertekan. Apa dia melakukan pekerjaan berat akhir-akhir ini?" Tanya uisa-nim padaku.

"N-Ne~ uisa-nim. Dia bekerja selama sebulan ini" kataku lirih. 'Apa katanya? Tertekan? Seburuk itukah diriku sehingga membuat hyukkie hyung tertekan?' batinku.

"haah~ aku sudah menduganya. Baiklah kalau Hyung anda sudah sadar tolong lebih perhatikan lagi kesehatannya. Sekarang tubuhnya masih stabil tetapi apabila dia sering bekerja keras lama-kelamaan tubuhnya akan semakin lemah"

"Ne~ uisa-nim. khamsamhanida" aku membungkuk hormat pada uisa-nim

"kalian boleh melihatnya tapi jangan terlalu lama"

"ne~ uisa-nim" kembali aku membungkuk hormat pada uisa-nim

"Minnie hyung" panggilku pada Sungmin hyung setelah uisa meninggalkan kami.

"ne~. Riyy Ireona chagii~ kita sudah bisa melihat Hyukkie. Chaa ireonaa" ku lihat sungmin Hyung membangunkan Haerin sambil menepuk pipinya pelan.

"nhghh~ hyukkie oppa sudah bangun ne~" Tanya Haerin sambil mengucek(?) matanya.

"khaja kita liat saja" kata sungmin hyung lalu bangkit(?) dan membimbing Haerin serta diriku masuk ke ruangan dimana Hyukkie hyung terbaring

**Donghae POV end**

CKLECK

Pintu berwarna putih itu terbuka dan menampakkan tiga sosok manusia masuk kedalam ruangan berwarna serba putih dan dipenuhi oleh semua alat-alat yang tidak mereka ketahui apa namanya. Pandangan mereka tertuju pada seorang namja manis yang tengah terbaring tak sadarkan diri di tempat tidur satu-satunya yang ada diruangan itu. Namja manis yang kita ketahui bernama Eunhyuk itu tengah terbaring dengan wajah pucat dan selang infuse yang dengan senangnya bertengger(?) pada tangan kirinya. Tidak lupa alat pendeteksi jantung yang dengan riangnya berbunyi menandakan kalau Namja manis itu mash hidup.

"Oppaa~" haerin langsung berlari menghampiri tempat tidur sang namja manis itu ketika melihat keadaan oppa kesayangannya.

"oppa~ ireonaa..hiks..apa kau tidak lelah tidur terus..hiks" isak Haerin sambil mengenggam tangan kanan hyukkie yang bebas dari selang infuse.

"Riyy~ jangan seperti itu. Biarkan Hyukkie istirahat dulu" ucap sungmin sambil membelai rambut Haerin.

"Hyukkie hyung maafkan aku ne~ maaf karena telah membentakmu"Donghae namja tampan itu berbicara pada Hyungnya-Hyukkie-seolah Hyukkie bisa mendengarnya.

"sudahlah Hae ini bukan salahmu" jawab sungmin lembut pada Donghae.

"Chaa~ kalian pulanglah biar Hyung yang menjaga Hyukkie disini" suruh sungmin pada Donghae dan Haerin.

"anii~ Minnie oppa~ aku mau tetap disini"

"Riyy disini tidak ada tempat tidur kau pulanglah bersama Donghae ne~ besok kalian datang lagi"

"aniyaa~ oppa saja yang pulang aku mau menjaga Hyukkie oppa"

"Riyy chagi~ yang dikatakan Minnie Hyung benar. Khaja kita pulang"

"tapi oppa~ aku-"

"Riyy~ ayo pulang" kata Donghae lembut

"ne~ oppa arasseo" setelah itu Donghae dan Haerin pulang meninggalkan Sungmin yang menjaga Eunhyuk di rumah sakit.

**Keesokan harinya**

**Eunhyuk's POV**

Putih. Hanya itu yang aku lihat. Aku tidak ingat ini dimana ini bukan dikamarku. Sepertinya tangan kiriku terasa sakit. Kualihkan pandanganku ketangan kiriku. omonaa~ apa ini? Kenapa tanganku dipasangi infuse? Ku alihkan pandanganku ke tempat lain. Spertinya tempat ini memang bukan kamarku. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, kepalaku mulai sakit jika memikirkan semua ini.

CKLECK

Suara pintu kamar terbuka. Kualihkan pandanganku kearah pintu dan mendapati Minnie Hyung tersenyum padaku dan masuk kekamar yang aku tidak tahu kamar apa sebenarnya ini.

"Kau sudah bangun Hyukkie?" Tanya Minnie hyung tanpa melepaskan(?) senyumnya sedari tadi

"Aku dimana Hyung? sepertinya ini bukan kamarku." tanyaku

"Kau dirumah sakit Hyukkie" Minnie Hyung mendekatiku dan meletakkan kantong Plastik- yang aku tidak tahu apa isinya- ke meja di samping tempak tidurku.

"ooh Rumah Sakit. Pantas saja- MWOO? RUMAH SAKIT? KENAPA BISA HYUNG?" Teriakku tak percaya. Kenapa aku bisa disni ? omonaa~ bagaimana kalau Donghae sampai tahu? Aku kelihatan gelisah.

"Tenanglah Hyukkie. Donghae tidak akan memarahimu." Sepertinya Minnie Hyungku ini bisa membaca pikiranku.

"Mmm~ hyung bagaimana bisa aku berada disini dan sejak kapan?"

"Hyung juga tidak mengetahui detailnya Hyukkie. Hyung tiba-tiba saja ditelepon oleh Donghae. Katanya Haerin menemukanmu tak sadarkan diri setelah kalian selesai makan malam. Sebenarnya ada apa hyukkie? Kenapa kau bisa tak sadarkan diri seperti itu?"

"Molla~ hyung. Mollaso~" ya aku memang tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa seperti ini. Yang aku ingat hanyalah semuanya tiba-tiba saja gelap saat aku memasuki kamarku malam itu.

BRAAK

"Oppaa~ kau sudah bangun? Oppa bogoshipo~" aku dan Minnie hyung kaget saat mendengar suara pintu yang didorong begitu kuat. Aigoo ternyata Haerin yang datang dengan terburu-buru dan langsung lari memelukku.

"ne~ hyung sudah bangun chagi~"

"Oppa gwenchana~ apa ada yang sakit?"

"gwenchana saeng. Oppa gwenchana" aku menjawab pertanyaan Haerin sambil tersenyum. Ku alihkan pandanganku pada Donghae. Sepertinya dia kelihatan pucat.

"Hae~ Gwenchana saeng? mianhe~ ini semua salahku karena tidak mendengarkanmu"

"Aniya~ hyung. Akulah yang salah. Maaf jika selama ini kau tertekan karenaku. Jeongmal mianhae" kulihat mata Donghae seperti akan menangis.

"Hae~ kenapa kau menangis? Kau cengeng sekali"

"Mwo~? Yak! Siapa yang menangis eoh?" ku lihat wajah Donghae memerah karena malu. Tetaplah seperti itu saeng.

**Eunhyuk POV end**

Kini diruangan dimana Eunhyuk dirawat telah dipenuhi dengan tawa. Tawa dari ketiga manusia-Eunhyuk-Sungmin-Haerin- yang tengah menertawakan Donghae. Sedangkan si namja tampan kita-Donghae- sedang menekuk(?) wajahnya kesal akibat ditertawakan oleh ketiga saudaranya. Ya jika kalian melihat pemandangan ini, ini sangat indah bagaikan indahnya matahari tenggelam pada sore itu. Keindahan yang tak pernah bisa terlukiskan.

**14 oktober 2013**

"oppa eottokeh? Apa sudah siap?" Tanya seorang yeoja mungil-Haerin- kepada oppanya

"ne~ siap chagi~" jawab sang oppa yang ternyata Eunhyuk

"yang lain oppa~?" Tanya yeoja itu kembali pada Eunhyuk

"chakkamanyeo" Eunhyuk lalu berdiri dari tempatnya dan berjalan menuju ruang tengah yang ramai oleh beberapa orang. "Minnie Hyung. Eotteh?" katanya pada Sungmin.

"ne~ siap Hyukkie" jawab sungmin hyung yang di ikuti anggukan beberapa orang yang ada di ruangan itu. Loh siapa orang-orang itu? Dan ada apa ini sebenarnya? Jadi readers sebenarnya begini ceritanya. Hari ini adalah tanggal 14 oktober dan sekarang pukul 23.45 dimana 15 menit kedepan akan menjadi hari yang paling bersejarah buat namja tampan kita- Donghae- yang akan menginjak usia 27 tahun. dan orang-orang yang di ruang tengah tadi adalah yesung, siwon dan kyuhyun. Mereka sengaja dipanggil oleh Eunhyuk dan Haerin untuk membantu melancarkan rencana dari Eunhyuk dan Haerin. Donghae? Ah kebetulan tadi Eunhyuk sedang menyuruhnya ke minimarket untuk membelikan ramyun buat Haerin yang pura-pura sakit. Akhirnya dengan terpaksa Donghae menuruti perintah dari Hyung termanisnya itu.

"siipp Riyy" teriak Eunhyuk pada Haerin.

"OK" jawab haerin.

"YEOROBUUUN. Donghae hyung datang" teriak ryeowook dari arah pintu dan berlari pada posisinya.

"okeeh sekarang matikan lampu" jawab Hyukkie.

CKLEK

Suara pintu terbuka. Kaget. Donghae kaget mengetahui keadaan rumahnya dalam keadaan gelap.

"kenapa gelap sekali. Hyukkie Hyuung. Riyy~" teriak Donghae. Tapi tidak ada yang menjawab.

"Aishh apa Listriknya terputus? Ini pasti karena Hyukkie hyung sering meminta diskon kepada Ahjuma-ahjuma penagih listrik. Dasar Hyukkie hyung pelit"

Hyukkie yang mendengar perkataan donghae ingin segera keluar dan menjitak kepala Dongsaengnya itu tetapi ditahan oleh Sungmin.

"okeeh sekarang" bisik sungmin.

1

2

3

KLIK (bunyi lampu menyala)

DOOR DOOR DOOR

(anggap saja bunyi petasan) (~.~)v

"HWAAA~ EOMMA APPA TOLOONG ADA BOOM" teriak Donghae sambil bersembunyi di bawah meja.

Hening..

1detik

3detik

5detik

Donghae bangun dari bawah meja dan-

_**Saengil Chukaehamnida**_

_**Saengil Chukaehamnida**_

_**Saranghaneun uri Donghae**_

_**Saengil Chukaehamnida**_

PROOK PROOK PROOK (suara tepuk tangan)

"oppa~ saengil Chukhae"

**Eunhyuk Pov**

"oppa~ saengil Chukhae" teriak Haerin lalu berlari memeluk Donghae

"saengil chukhae anak manjaa" teriak kami semua.

"Mwo~ siapa yang anak manja eoh? aishh~ kalian ini" protesnya. "tunggu dulu inikan masih tanggal 14 oktober. seharusnya ulang tahunku besok kan?"

"yak ! Donghae hyung pabbo. Coba lihat jam tanganmu" teriak kyuhyun. Kulihat wajah donghae berubah cerah ketika melihat jam tangannya.

"jadi sekarang ya hehehe~" cengirnya. Ya Donghae kami sudah kembali. Kembali menjadi donghae yang childish dan manja. Seharusnya memang seperti itu. Meskipun dia masih melarangku bekerja tapi tak apa asalkan dia kembali menjadi Donghae kami yang dulu. Donghae yang selalu ceria. Gumawo saeng. Jeongmal gumawo untuk semuanya. Haerin dan Donghae kalian adalah segalanya bagiku. Tanpa terasa air mataku jatuh begitu saja. Segera kuusap air mataku dan berjalan menghampiri mereka yang tengah mengejar Donghae.

**Eunhyuk POV end**

"Hae hyuung jangan larii~" teriak ryewook sambil membawa sekantong tepung untuk Donghae

"ANDWEEE APA YANG AKAN KALIAN LAKUKAN PADAKU" teriak donghae sambil berlari mengitari ruang tamu

"siwon-ah, yesung hyung cepat tahan dia" teriak sungmin pada siwon dan yesung

"YAAK! LEPASKAN AKUU"

SLASH BRUK

Ryeowook dan Haerin dengan suskes mendaratkan tepung dan kue tart ke wajah dan tubuh donghae

"ARGHH APA INII?" teriak donghae histeris.

SLASHH BYUUR

Suara apa itu? Ternyata namja manis kita baru saja menuangkan air di tubuh donghae yang sukses membuat Donghae basah kuyup.

"HYUUUNG APA YANG KAU LAKUKAAN?" Teriak Donghae histeris.

"siapa yang pelit lee DongHae? Katakana pada Hyung siapa yang selalu meminta diskon pada ahjuma-ahjuma penagih listrik" Tanya Eunhyuk sarkastik

"aniyaa~ hyung tadi aku Cuma bercanda hehe~" donghae berusaha tersenyum semanis mungkin.

"tapi benar kok kalau hyukkie oppa itu pelit. Iya kan opaadeul?" Tanya haerin pada semua orang yang berada disitu.

"of Course" teriak mereka serempak kecuali satu orang yang tengah menahan marah.

"KALIAAN. AWAAS KALIAAAN" eunhyuk langsung berlari mengejar mereka

"ANDWEEEEE" Teriak semuanya. Dan jadilah malam itu adalah malam yang panjang dimana mereka harus membersihkan kekacauan yang mereka buat sendiri. Tak terkecuali donghae yang mendapat puluhan jitakkan sayang dari eunhyuk karena mengatainya pelit.

'_Tuhan lindungilah aku dan keluargaku'_

'_biarkan aku yang menjaga mereka'_

'_janganlah Engkau pisahkan kami'_

'_jangan buat kami menjauh dari orang yang kami cintai'_

'_buatlah kami bahagia hari ini, esok dan selamanya'_

Itulah harapan Donghae pada ulang tahunnya kali ini

FIN

v(~ .~)v


End file.
